coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7700 (26th September 2011)
Plot Rosie is thrilled to tell Kevin and Sally that she's going to be modelling on Lorraine Kelly's national TV show. Carla tells Maria that she's going to attend Frank's court appearance. Maria thinks that Carla's mad but agrees to go with her. Carla's grateful. Anna's embarrassed when she spots Owen and ducks into the phone box to avoid him. She's mortified to discover that Owen knows the phone box is out of order. In court, Carla listens nervously as the judge refers the case to Crown Court. She's upset to hear that Frank's solicitor has applied for bail. Owen comes in to the café and asks a panicking Anna what's going on. Anna is saved by having to serve but Sylvia tells Owen that Anna will meet him in the Rovers when she's finished work. The judge refuses the bail application because Frank can't be trusted to stay away from Carla. Frank shouts that he's innocent and has been stitched up. As he's led away, Carla can't contain herself and shouts back at Frank. Kevin tells Rosie that he wants to take baby Jack on holiday to Debbie's villa in Turkey and has his passport application but Jack's birth certificate says "Dobbs". Carla arrives at Underworld and tells everybody that Frank is in prison until the trial. Carla launches Frank's posh leather chair from the office. Suppressing a major wobble, Carla tells Hayley she's not going to be in for a few days and asks her to get rid of all of Frank's things. Dev has bought Aadi a set of golf clubs. Sunita wants to know how much he's spent and says he must spend equal amounts on Asha and Amber but Dev is evasive. Dev justifies it to a sceptical Sunita by saying it's an investment in their child prodigy. Peter sees Carla approaching the Medical Centre and says he will go with her. Carla is grateful. Peter puts a protective arm around her and they walk on together. Leanne has seen the exchange and fights back tears. Carla explains to Dr Carter how she's feeling. He writes her a prescription. Owen sits waiting still for Anna to arrive in the Rovers. Kevin seeks Ken's advice about applying for official parental responsibility. Ken tells him that he will have to inform Tyrone. Owen realises Anna has stood him up. Leanne visits Frank in prison and begs him to tell her everything he knows about Peter and Carla. Back at her flat, Peter tells Carla to go easy on the sleeping pills prescription before giving her a hug, reminding her they're just friends. He changes his mind about leaving and stays to make Carla a hot drink. Anna's upset and tells Gary that she slept with Owen and that since then she's been avoiding him. Frank tells Leanne that it was Carla driving when Stella was run over, and that despite agreeing not to tell anybody, Carla confided in Peter. Frank reminds Leanne that he'd have expected Peter's loyalties to lie with his wife's mother, but that instead Peter protected Carla. Leanne struggles to take it all in. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Clerk - Frank Cullen *Judge - Patrick Bridgman *George Eastham - Kevin McGowan *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Prison Officer - Dana Haqjoo *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor (Uncredited) *Sam Foster - Paul Clayton (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom *Prison - Waiting room and cell Notes *First appearance of Rosie Webster since 20th May 2011. *Rosie Webster makes references to a modelling job appearing on the daytime show Lorraine. This was a tie-in to the plot of the internet spin-off episode Just Rosie which was made available for viewing on the day that this episode was shown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank makes a plea to Carla as he appears in court, and Leanne turns to him for the truth about Peter's alleged affair. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,900,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes